Long Long Way to Go
by Seeker Gurl1
Summary: *Complete* A Song fic Based on the song Long Long way to go By Def Leppard Harry/Ginny


Long, Long way to go: A song fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Char. belong to J.K. Rowling and The song belongs to Def Leppard  
  
Authors Note: This is my 1st fic. so please be nice. R&R And I can't really figure out how  
  
to use italic and bold with the site if its possible would someone e-mail me or tell me in a review  
  
how to use it please!  
  
"Wow, Harry you really out done yourself." Ginny commented. She was really excited, I could tell. Her eye's were twinkling and her hair was shining brightly and it was almost blinding.   
  
We had just arrived at the restaurant we were to eat at, the 'Bouquet of Roses' it was really elegant. The tables were lined with Downey whitish cream table cloth, and the romance candles. There was a single Red Rose as the center piece and an expensive wine in the holder.   
  
You held my hand and then you slipped away  
  
And I may never see your face again  
  
So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside  
  
Without love, what is life?  
  
I pulled out a chair, waited as awed Ginny sat down and then pushed her in. "Lovely isn't it" I said waving my hand around.  
  
"Yes, It's really beautiful." she replied. Ginny took hold my hand. "Harry listen this is really beautiful but ..." she trailed off biting her lip. She took a deep breath and continued, "I can't do this Harry, we're over. I don't want to be the trio tag-along anymore."   
  
Her eyes had turned cold and was were starting to water and sting with tears.   
  
She let go of my hand and got up, "I'm sorry." She grabbed her cloak, slipped out the front door of the restaurant and was gone.  
  
I sat there numb. How can she do this to me? I thought We were going great for 2 months. What happened?  
  
And anyone who knew us both can see  
  
We always were the better part of me   
  
I never wanted to be this free   
  
All this pain, does it go away   
  
"Hermione, What did I do wrong? Things were great. We always had fun..." I cried out.   
  
"Yes, Harry I know. You guys were perfect. And you always looked better and was happier when you went out,then before you did." Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, Hermione I never wanted to break up, and I feel hurt that she did it. And numb too. Why'd she do it and will this pain leave me alone... it's torture."  
  
Then every time I turn around   
  
And you're nowhere to be found   
  
I know I got a long, long way to go   
  
Before I can say goodbye to you   
  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go   
  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
  
To you, to you   
  
"Harry, Harry!"  
  
I turned around. Ginny! I thought. . . Nope, it was just Hermione.   
  
"How are you?" She asked looking concerned. "You look like you haven't slept in ages." She was referring to the slightly bulging bags under my eyes, and my hair which looked worse then normal.  
  
"I'm .. Fine." I lied. Hermione searched my face. I gulped. That was the give-a-way, "Harry your lying." she said.  
  
  
  
From memory, there is no hiding place  
  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
  
Everywhere, trying not to care   
  
"Ok... Ok.." I said reluctantly. "It's just that everywhere I go I expect her to be right behind me. Every place I go there's reminders of our relationship. When someone calls me I except it to be her, when there's a red head walking by..." I was crying by then but I didn't care.  
  
Then every time I turn around  
  
And you're nowhere to be found  
  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
  
Before I can say goodbye to you   
  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go   
  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
  
I continued on, "I think that its her and... her voice, I hear it every where... and it just hurts Hermione, It just hurts."  
  
Hermione came closer to me as if not to scare. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "I know Harry, It hurtsbut it always hurts for the first little while but then it just leaves. The pain will go."  
  
To you, I wish you everythin'  
  
And all the best that life can bring  
  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh  
  
And even though I feel the pain  
  
I know that I will love again  
  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on  
  
As I entered Diagon Alley through the brick entrance way I saw a flash of red. "Ginny!" I called out.   
  
She stopped and turned to me reluctantly. She smiled, "Hullo Harry. How are you?"  
  
"I'm.. fine." I lied again. I gulped too.   
  
Ginny looked at me "Harry you were never good at lying."   
  
"Ok..." I sighted. "I just miss us, that's all."  
  
"Harry you never really looked twice at me until Dean and Hermione were together you know. I was your second to her, you just never realized it."   
  
I looked at her suddenly realizing that she was right. "Ginny your right, all I'm gonna say is I hope everything you do makes you happy and that I do wish we were together but that's not gonna happen. Is it?"  
  
She shook her head. No.   
  
I love you I thought and almost said it, I love you but you don't love me. But all I said was, "Think of me sometimes ok... just don't forget me." I will love again I thought. I will. But I got along way to go before I do.  
  
  
  
I got a long, long way to go   
  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way to go  
  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
  
I got a long, long way to go  
  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
